El ángel de mis sueños
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Otoha siempre ha soñado con un ángel de ojos azules. Mini One-shot, shoujo ai.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Kaishaku, esta historia fue creada sin animos de lucro, solo por diversion.

* * *

EL ANGEL DE MIS SUEÑOS

¿Quién era... esa persona tan hermosa que se le aparecía en sueños?

Podía observarla, podía escuchar la hermosa melodía que la acompañaba cada vez que se presentaba, pero esa persona no podía escuchar sus llamados, tampoco parecía verla cuando intentaba acercársele ni sentirla cuando deseaba tocarla. Después de varios intentos se rindió, había entendido que lo único que podía hacer era contemplarla hasta que se volviera a marchar y se confundiera entre las brumas de su memoria. Y su corazón sufría cuando eso ocurría.

Porque ella era un ángel descendido del cielo, y le dolía que su luz la abandonara.

¿Cómo sabía ella que esa presencia en sus sueños era un ángel?

Porque su sólo aspecto se lo decía. Su cabellera negra y lacia cayendo en cascada por su espalda, sus azules ojos que parecían reflejar la belleza y la profundidad de mil mares, su piel blanquecina parecía siempre estar bañada por una luz que evocaba a la del sol, cálida como ninguna otra. Sus labios rosas y tiernos, y sus manos de delicados dedos que a veces jugaban en el aire como acariciando las teclas de un piano imaginario, creando música desde su alma.

Cuando la veía frente a si no podía respirar del sólo asombro que la sobrecogía y su corazón parecía querer explotar de felicidad al saber que no se había marchado de su mente, que seguía allí, para poder seguir contemplándola. Pero...

¿Quién era ella?

No se parecía a ninguna persona que conociera.

Cuando despertaba sus ojos se llenaban de inexplicables lágrimas y aunque tratara de detenerlas ellas seguían cayendo hasta que volvía a vencerla el sueño, pero el dolor no se calmaba, nunca conseguía dormir bien después de que el ángel la abandonaba.

Una de esas noches fue tan repentina la partida del ángel que la angustia le impidió volver a dormir, por eso se levantó y vestida soló con su pijama se dispuso a dar unas vueltas por la mansión, talvez con la excusa de estar realizando una ronda para asegurarse de que todas las ventanas y puertas estuvieran bien cerradas.

Hace diez años que había comenzado a tener esos extraños sueños, fue el mismo día en que llegó a trabajar para la familia Himemiya, se suponía que se desempeñaría como compañera y sirvienta personal del futuro hijo o hija que los amos pensaban tener, mas ese proyecto nunca pudo concretarse. Aun así llegó a ser ama de llaves y jefa de personal. Y se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, pero no podía parar de preguntarse porque todo había empezado en aquella mansión.

Miró por unas de las ventanas del pasillo por el que circulaba y al verlo, lo supo.

Había sido el Árbol.

Cuando, hace diez años, cruzó esas imponentes puertas de acero y caminó por el hermoso jardín perfectamente mantenido de la mansión, tenía un poco de miedo, sentía como sus manos tiritaban más y más y amenazaban con soltar el equipaje que cargaban con cada paso que daba. Pero todo ese nerviosismo se esfumó cuando lo vio.

El ángel... sentado en la rama más alta de aquel árbol, mirando la aldea Mahoroba en toda su extensión, maravillado.

Y aunque lo vio por pocos segundos, supo que lo amaba.

Amaba a ese ángel de sonrisa misteriosa y de ojos siempre sumidos en la nostalgia.

Por eso, aquella noche de insomnio se encaminó instintivamente hacia ese lugar, donde había visto esa presencia por primera vez. Cuando salió al jardín no sintió frío a pesar de la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, la noche era cálida y parecía acogerla bajo su manto nocturno. Rápidamente se encaminó hacia el árbol y al llegar junto a el se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido en esos diez años. Alzó su vista y vio que la rama que en ese entonces era la más alta, seguía ostentando ese título y se había ensanchado de manera increíble, tambien ramas más pequeñas nacían de ella y a la vez de esas ramas tiernas hojas comenzaban a hacer aparición.

Y sin pensar en lo peligroso que podría ser o en cómo bajaría luego, empezó a escalar el viejo tronco del árbol.

Al principio le pareció que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes incluso para llegar a la primera rama, pero luego de muchos esfuerzos la alcanzó y al tiempo que iba ascendiendo nuevas fuerzas se apoderaban de ella. Podía escuchar la música que el ángel creaba, provenía desde lo alto, podía sentir su luz, podía sentir su calidez. Ni siquiera sabe como consiguió, a pesar de las ramas que rasguñaban su piel, subir los últimos metros hasta alcanzar la dicha rama, la más alta de todas. Se sentó en ella, se arregló las ropas y se sacudió las hojas y ramitas que habían quedado atrapadas entre sus cabellos, y observó... y su corazón se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que sus ojos veían. Tal belleza la conmocionó.

La luna llena se alzaba en el cielo, blanca, pura, mística; las estrellas la rodeaban y junto a ella iluminaban la aldea con suaves rayos de luz. Ahora entendía porque el ángel no apartaba sus ojos de la vista, porque lucía tan maravillado. Ahora sabía lo que tanto le gustaba observar a su ángel.

Y volvió a llorar, sentía que había reencontrado algo, o alguien... pero no sabía que o a quien.

La luna, aquella hermosa luna llena era lo que mas la emocionaba.

El ángel, la Luna.

_Chikane-sama._

Y Otoha sonrió, y juró que a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ángel no la viera ni supiera de su existencia, a pesar de que no supiera quien era ni porque le amaba tanto... ella siempre velaría por aquel ángel; ese al que, antes siquiera de saberlo, su corazón le pertenecía eternamente, fielmente. Siempre velaría por él...

... siempre.

FIN


End file.
